Bakal
Bakal(or also called Dragon King Bakal) is Boss and and The old 9 Apostles Apostle From Dungeon Fighter Online. He is a huge and powerful dragon, he was living on a planet called Deurakbalt. Appearance One of the former Apostles, Bakal tried to take over the land of Empyrean. However, he was eventually defeated and killed. Due to his wish to conquer the whole land of Pandemonium, Bakal was no longer considered an Apostle. Because of this, Bakal declared the Dragon War with his Dragonoid army to gain the Water of Life, which would make him immortal. However, he was fought off by the combined efforts of Hilder, Kasijas, and Luke. He then escaped to the land of Empyrean using the City of Death that he had Luke made, and sealed away all means of getting to the Land of Empyrean from the land of Arad, causing the Sky Tower to disappear from Arad. He then conquered the land of Empyrean and forbade the use of magic as it was a threat to him. He built a castle for himself and made an army out of the Soldiers of Light. Since magic was forbidden in the land of Empyrean, the people developed high quality technology, especially machines. The Mechanics of Empyrean eventually defeated Bakal and his Army of Light, ending his reign of terror. Bakal's scream before his death split Empyrean into several pieces. Many parts fell on the land of Arad around where North Myre is. Bakal's castle floated away from Empyrean and can sometimes be seen on a sunny day, and it is now known as the Floating Castle. However, it turns out that Bakal was merely acting on behalf of the beings on Arad. After being shown visions of the future in which many of the other Apostles and himself were to be slain along with the world of Arad to be sacrificed in order to revive Pandemonium, Bakal took it upon himself to take over Empyrean and make its inhabitants strong enough to prevent their eventual destruction. However, Bakal didn't count on Hilder sending heroes from 500 years in the future to come back in time and defeat him... Bakal also had four sons: Ash Core, Numak, Itrenok and Neiser and created the the three legendary dragons, Skasa the Ice Dragon, Death Dragon Spirazzi, and Hismark. Gallery Bakal humanform.jpg Kingdragonbakal.jpg Bakal dragon form.png Bakal King of Dragons.gif Quotes Trivia *It seems a strong second among the apostles, according to Bakal. *Once down the tree if bakal mode bakal this fall, but when epic quest to take down, taking off into the sky bakal suddenly, fireworks were subsequently dropped. Perhaps it seems to have died under the intensive bombardment from the air. It left when he died is not it blames for Hilder guess. *He is the origin of all dragon appearing in Dungeon Fighter Online. *It is a lot compared to the lack of human attachment to 'their children' to only those that Bakal also to other dragons. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dragons Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Category:Demon